The Story of the Lost Courier
by RGillespie94
Summary: Fallout New Vegas story. Rated M for future violence,drug use, murder, theft, and all the other things that make Fallout great. Will have 4th wall humor. 7th chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

** This is my first FanFic, I welcome any kind of reviews, but if you sent a flame, DO IT VIA PRIVITE MESSAGE! And to the other reviewers, please try to be consturctive. One last thing, I'd like to mention Fallout New Vegas's first DLC has finally been named, Dead Money, and is X-Box 360 exclusive. I have a PS3, so I can't write about it.**

**DISCLAIMER**

** I do not own Fallout New Vegas, Bethsenda does. However, any OCs in this story do belong to me.**

**PROLOGUE**

**War, war never changes. The New ****Califoria Republic quickly expanded from it's roots in Shady Sands, moving into the Mojave Region. They uncovered the Hoover Dam, and with the help of Mr. House, restored it to working condition. 95% of the power produced goes to the NCR's core regions, and the last 5% goes into the New Vegas Strip. To the east of The Dam, there is Caesar's Legion, a band of slaver tribes. They want The Dam, and aren't afraid to try and take it. The two armies clashed at The First Battle of Hoover Dam, with the Legion defeated. The story of the Couier Robert begins two years later, just north of a small town called Goodsprings.**

** "Here he is boss" With that, the Great Khan Jessup pushed Robert forward, shoving him to his knees in front of a man with a checkered suit.**

** "Maybe Khans are good for something after all," the man said.**

** "Watch your fucking mouth!" Another Khan nearby yelled.**

** "Watch your mouth or you won't see a damn cap!" The man replayed, causing the Khans to grunt.**

** "Untie me and I'll give you a reason to yell," Robert finally spoke.**

** "The mute speaks!" The Khan to the left said, then the Khans started to laugh.**

** "So your awake, huh? Good. I wouldn't want to kill you in your sleep, Khans may kill without looking someone in the eye, but I don't. Do you the what this is?" The man pulls out a small metal chip.**

** "My months pay?" Robert joked, causing the Khans to laugh harder.**

** "Insolent fool! This chip is the future of Vegas! You have no idea how important this is!"**

** "Save me the lecture, I intend to protect that with my life." Robert suddenly lunged at Jessup, causing him to fall. The Khans moved quickly, pulling Robert off and punching him in the gut until he fell back to his knees**

** "Good, I like it when they still have some fight in them," The man pulled out a small pistol, "From where you're sitting, this must look like a 12 karrot streak of bad luck, but the truth is, the game was rigged from the start." The last thing Robert remembered was seeing the flash from the man's gun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

** To Dr. Biscuts, the reason why I didn't update this is because your literally the first person to read this. To anyone else who may read this, I'm thinking of adding a backstory to the Crashed Vertibird location involving a certain character from Fallout 3.**

**Disclaimer**

** Everyone in the Fallout games, excluding Robert and Randall, belongs to me.**

**Chapter 2**

** "You're waking up, that's good. Means you got a little fight left in you."**

** "Huh, who's there?" Robert slipped back into consciousness, his head pounding.**

** "Easy now, I'm a friend, all you need to know. You've been through a lot, take it easy"**

** Robert sat up, his vision blurred, but coming back, "What happened? Damn, I must of made a bar really rich last night for a headache this bad..."**

** "Not quite." **

** Robert was now able to see the man he was talking to, an older man with gray hair. "What happened then?"**

** "You were shot in the head and buried in a shallow grave. By the way, name's Doc Mitchell."**

** "I was shot in the head!" Robert thought hard, and remembered the **

**last night. "Where's that rat in the checkered suit!" Robert grabbed Doc Mitchell.**

** "Let him go."**

**Robert released the docter, and turned to the voice, seeing a man no older than his mid-twenties holding a rifle aimed at his head. "Good, now sit back and let the Doc finish making sure that bullet doesn't finish you off."**

** "Okay, what's your name?" The Doc asked.**

** "Robert, I was delivering something to The Strip, where is it?"**

** The man with the rifle spoke, "A courier, huh? Tough luck, when Victor dug you up, you were in your boxers. Never thought a guy'd were kitten boxers."**

** Robert got pissed. "And who the hell are you!"**

** "Friends call me the Lone Wanderer, you can call me Randall."**

** Doc Mitchell continued his examination, handing a mirror to Robert. "Did I get your face back together right?**

** "Decent work, thanks."**

** "Any aches? Other than your head?"**

** "Not really."**

** "Good, let's get on the Vit-O-Matic Vigor Tester." Mitchell helped Robert up and led him over to the machine.**

** "How does it work?" Randall asked from his chair in the corner.**

** "He just puts his hand here and..." Mitchell looked at the screen, "Holy Hell, you'd survive anything short of a nuke, wouldn't you!"**

** Robert started to laugh, "Probally, just need good armor."**

** "Speaking of armor, he can't go around town in boxers." Randall said standing up.**

** Mitchell thought for a moment, "I got a vault suit, here."**

** Robert took it and put it on, "21? Isn't that in New Vegas?"**

** "Yea, been closed for awhile now..." Mitchell said dreamily.**

** "Well if your done, I need to leave." Robert started to head for the door.**

** Randall stopped him as he got to the door, "You'll need a gun if you're heading out, talk to Sunny, she'll set you up with a rifle and give you a spot to practice. She's over at the Saloon, watch out for her dog, it's got a helluva bite." He lefted his left arm, it was andaged and bloody.**S


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

To John: Thanks for the advice, I try with the spelling, but my laptop's fucked up and I usually don't notice until it's posted, due to my suckish laptop not having spell check. I'll keep it off bold, and as for the dialog, I try man, but I only just started the FanFic the day before Thanksgiving, and I got the game when it released. Gotta love GameStop. Oh, and I'll try to keep OCC to a minimal too.

**Chapter 3**

Blinded by the sun, Robert lifted his hand to block the sun from his eyes.

"Damn, takes being in the sun to relise how dark the inside of a guys house is..."

"Hey!" Robert turned around to see Randall. "Doc said you should have this," Randall said as he snapped a strange device on Robert's wrist.

"What is this?" Robert asked.

"It's called a Pip-Boy, 3000A model. They were given to certain vaults to help people keep track of their odds and ends. I have the same model," Randall said, lifting his unbandaged arm.

"How'd you get yours?"

"My life isn't interesting, I gotta get some supplies, the Saloon's right by it," Randall said, heading down the hill towards two buildings, "The Saloon's the bigger one."

"Figures," Robert said, following him, then heading into the Prospecter's Saloon.

"Down Cheyenne, don't worry, she doesn't bite unless I tell her to," said a young woman maybe in her twenties.

"Nice dog, I take it your Sunny?" Robert asked.

"Yea, that's me, did you need something?"

"I was told to talk to you 'bout getting a gun, where can I find one?"

"I have a spare rifle, but it's at my house. I'll get it, go wait at the Sarsparilla bottles set up in the back." With that, Sunny and Cheyenne left the Saloon.

"Good looking girl," Robert said as he left a moment later, heading around to the back of the Saloon.

A couple minutes later, Sunny returned with a rifle in one hand, and a pouch of bullets in the other, "Here, these are yours to keep. Now shoot the bottles."

Robert lifted his rifle to his eye, looking down the iron sight. "One shot, one broken bottle," he said, squeezing the trigger.

**BANG!**

The bottle he aimed at shattered.

"You're a good shot. I'll tell you what, come hunt some Gekco's with me. I'll even pay you." Sunny said with a small smile

"Hunting?" Randall said, coming around the Saloon with a small pouch on his hip, "Mind if I join?"

"Be my guest, but you need your own bullets, I can't pay both of you and give you ammo." Sunny said her small smile getting bigger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

If anyone actually reads this, I think it's about time to mention my inspurations. At the top of the list is the Fallout Universe itself, followed very closely by Jonh's Fallout story: Legend of the Wanderer of Vault 101, after that, a tie between the rest of the Fallout stories on my Favorites list. If you read this, do me a favor, read Jonh's story too. One reader to another, it's worth it.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own the Fallout realm, however Robert and Randall are my OC's. John is the property of JohnLink-OneshotProducions.

**Chapter 3**

** BANG!**

The last Gecko of a group of 5 fell. "Damn Randall, were you with First Recon?" Robert asked.

"Not quite, but that's another story for another time. It's getting dark, we should head back."

Sunny spoke next, "Sharpshooter's right, it's not safe for anyone after dark."

"Why, what's wrong?" Robert asked.

"Coyotes, more Geckos, Radscopions, Barkscorpions, you name it."

"So getting back would be good?" Randall asked with a hint of sarcasm.

The group headed north, following the road, running into the occasional coyote until they found a small refrigerator with a skeleton inside.

"Sweet, a hat!" Robert ran up to the skeleton and took it's hat.

Randall hit him upside the head, "Respect the dead."

"What was that for!"

"Not respecting the dead."

"Can I keep the hat?"

"I supose that it's better than letting it rot here."

Sunny laughed, "Let's keep moving, we're almost there."

The trio made it into Goodsprings without farther inncident, and Robert relised that he had nowhere to stay.

"Stay with me, house next to the schoolyard. Here's the keys." Randall said throwing him a set of keys.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a few drinks at the Saloon, gotta problem with it?"

"You drink? Hahahaha! No wonder you're a great shot!" Robert started cracking up, causing people nearby to wonder if he snorted a little to much Mentats.

"Go away, people are staring."

Robert walked away, laughing the whole time as Randall went into the Saloon saying under his breath, "Fucker better not sleep in my bed."

Randall sat down at the bar and saw Trudy arguing with a man wearing a NCRCF jumpsuit.

"Hand Ringo over, and I'll think about not buring this town to the ground!" The man said.

"Hey Trudy, still 11 caps for a bottle of Whiskey?" Randall asked.

"Yes, and Cobb, your kind aren't welcome here."

Randall layed out his caps and grabbed a bottle, draining it slowly.

"This is your last warning. Hand him over."

Randall moved fast, shattering his empty bottle again Cobb's head, "Shut up already!"

Cobb got up reaching for his gun, "I'll fucking kill... Where's my gun?"

Randall twirlled it on his finger, "Wouldn't be fair to bring a gun to a bar fight."

Cobb charged him, only to get his face introduced to Randall's knee, "Ouffff"

Randall pulled out his combat knife, "I'm going to kill you if you don't leave. Now!"

Cobb rushed at him again.

"They never learn." Randall stepped to the side and sliced Cobb's throat, dropping his body to the ground as it was still convulsing.

"I'll take another bottle to go," He said as he started to pull caps out.

"It's on the house."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note/Disclaimer**

To the anonymous reviewer, the reason why TLW doesn't talk about his travels in Fallout 3 is because he's with BOS, and dunno if you know or not, but the NCR is at war with the Brotherhood, so he wouldn't be very open about it, nor open about showing his tech, but don't worry, I'll get there. Probally with a bottle of Whiskey in hand.

To John, thanks.

To anyone curious, the reason I mentioned John and didn't include him is cause I ment to but it was past midnight and I forgot to. Sorry.

Again, Fallout belongs to Bethsenda Game Studio, Randall and Robert are mine, and John is JohnLink-OneshotProductions. This time I will include him.

**Chapter 5**

"Mornin," Randall said as Robert woke up.

"Huh, oh, hey. How was the bar?"

"Decent, got in a pleasent little bar fight with a man named Joe Cobb, ever heard of him?" Robert saw he was cooking something on the stove, "Want some Gecko Steak?"

"No, not once. And sure, like mine well done."

"On the table, over there." Randall pointed to a small table with a bottle of water, a plate of well done Gekco steak, and a letter.

"Who's the letter for?"

"Letter? Shit, didn't notice it on the way in." Randall put the steak he was cooking on a new plate and brought it over to the table, where he opened it and a moment later dropped it, "I gotta go, a friend of mine needs help."

"Who?" Robert finished eating and looked at the letter:

_Randall, it's me, John. I got ambushed by the guys who shot us down, I ran them to Boulder City. They have a group of NCR there. Hope no more Legion show up, between them and the Khans here, they wouldn't last._

"This John guy, who is he?" Robert asked.

"A friend from out east, I owe him my life."

"East? You're from Legion ground?"

"Ha, Legion only goes so far east. I'm from the Capital Wastes."

"Who control's there?"

"Doesn't matter," Randall was moving his couch, revealing a hidden compartment, "I might need an extra gun, you in?"

"We're going against Khans? Count me in."

Randall tossed him a 9mm Pistol and a box of 65 rounds, "You got 5 magazines, don't waste them." For himself, Randall pulled out a good sized bag of caps, a 10mm Pistol with his name scratched on the side, and another good sized bag, "I got more medical supplies in my first aid box, get them."

"Okay, anything else?" Robert emptied the medicine into his bag.

"Grab a suit of combat armor from the guest room," Randall went into his room and came out a moment later wearing black combat armor, sliding on a brown trenchcoat, "You ready?"

"Yea, where's Boulder City?"

"I got a map, don't worry, let's hit the bar first."

"Got it."

The two heard gunshots, Randall got out first, "What the hell?"

Goodsprings was under attack! The men attacking had the same armor as the guy Randall killed the night before.

"Why are they here!" Robert yelled so he would be heard over the gunshots.

"Because the Author needs a battle every couple chapters!"

"What!"

"I mean because I killed one of them in a bar fight!"

Randall shot once, his bullet ripping through the head of the closest Powder Ganger, as Robert charged closer, shooting the Gangers center mass.

"Die!" One Ganger said as he rushed Robert with a meat cleaver from behind.

The blow hit, leaving a gash across Robert's lower back, "Ah!" Robert twisted as he fell and kicked his attacker in the face, throwing him off.

BANG!

The Ganger fell, killed by a shot from Sunny Smiles, "Watch out! Fire in the hole!" She threw a stick of dynamite into a group of three Gangers, the middle one picked it up to throw back.

"Next time light it bitch!" He yelled as he lit it, pulling back his arm.

A single round from Randall's gun hit it, killing the three. The last four ran, but it was two late.

"Don't come back!" An old man yelled as he chucked a bundle of explosives at them, causing the last ones to explode.

Robert lay on the ground, blood pouring from his cut, "Poison..."

"Shit!" Randall ran over and rolled Robert onto his back, pouring Antivenom onto his cut. Then he jammed a Stimpak in beside the gash, stopping the bleeding, "Does it hurt?"

"Like hell!"

Robert pulled out a dose of Med-X, and injected it beside the Stimpak, "There, all taken care of. Hey Trudy, bring me some Whiskey, I need 17 bottles!"

A moment later, Randall paid Trudy the caps and carefully put the Whiskey in bag, "Okay, thanks. Robert, let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note**

Good news readers, I mentioned only having a PS3, but now I have a X-Box 360, and a copy of New Vegas with Dead Money. And to Blitz, thanks. Remember, reviews make authors happy.

**Disclaimer**

Fallout belongs to Bethsenda, John belongs to JohnLink, Robert and Randall belong to me, and a new character belongs to a undisclosed person. Take that Eric! Name crossed out to protect the innocent.

**Chapter 6**

"Where are we going?" Robert asked as he and Randall finished climbing over rocks.

"To a safe house. We'll get more supplies and weapons."

"How can you have a safe house so close to GoodSprings and noone know?"

"It was created before the War, we found it and started stashing our stuff there."

"Who's we?"

"Me, John, and a few others."

"When?"

"About five months ago."

"You said you came from the far east right? Why pass through the Legion's entire empire for here?"

"Why? Because we were ordered to."

"You're mercs?"

"Military."

"So that's why you're a good shot, let me guess, sniper?"

"Shock Troop. Worked for Lyon's Pride for a few years then an opperation went bad, my boss was almost killed by Outcasts, and two men lost there lifes. One woman too."

"Really? What happened?"

"Another story for another time."

"Why do you dodge questions?"

"Because I can. Tell me, how to you feel about the Brotherhood of Steel?"

"Those guys the NCR fought a while back? I dunno, never met one."

"The Brotherhood isn't bad, just stubborn. Can't belive a fucking war was waged because of stubborness."

"Isn't being stubborn the leading cause of war?"

They both laughed until they reached a small run down house.

"We're here," Randall said.

"Looks like either someone raided the place or you guys are slobs."

"It's how we found it. Now watch."

Randall went to an overturned pool table leaning onto a bookcase, then pulled the pool table off and pushed the bookcase to the right, revealing a door. He opened it, and they went inside.

"What's this symbol?"

"The Brotherhood's insigna."

"What? You mean?"

"Yea, my name is Paladian Randall Gillespie, Lyon's Pride, veteran of the BOS Civil War and War against the East Coast Enclave. I've seen more action than most NCR sergeants."

"So why'd they sent you here?"

"My official instructions are to discover why communication between the Brotherhood chapters stopped, but since I was shot down, I'm stuck her. My allies went their seperat ways, sometimes coming to our safehouses to store stuff, mostly tending to their own."

"Quess you found out."

"Understatement."

They heard static coming from a small ham radio, then a voice breaking in and out, "Is any... I rep... Anyone there?"

Randall ran to the radio and started twisting dials, "Randall responding to mystery broadcast, who is this?"

The voice came in clearer, "It's Sarah! Randall? Is it really you?"

"Yes! Where are you?"

"I'm at the outpost near the dam, I saw John!"

"Is he okay?"

"He had a gunshot wound, but he was with a field surgen."

"Great, where is he now?"

"I don't know, sorry. He had Kago's sword with him, what happened?"

"I don't know. Listen, call everyone together, a war is starting and whatever we do, we need to do it as a group. I got to go, bye."

"Bye, and godspeed."

Randall left the radio and went to a duffel bag on a counter, empting it.

"Watca got?" Robert asked.

"A few rifles, bullets, and... Shit, where is it?"

"What?"

"My sword! Here it is."

"Where do we go?"

"To Primm to resupply."s


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note

I now have Microsoft word instead of WordPad, so expect a lot less spelling and grammar mistakes. In fact, spell check just fixed two in the last sentence. I may put this story on hold so I can do my Fallout 3 story. Mainly because someone's gonna get confused because someone says LW blew up Megaton when he's a good karma character. Btw, he didn't. Read and review.

Disclaimer

The only characters I own are Randall and Robert, Bethsenda, John, and Eric own the others.

Chapter 7

"So, any war stories you'd like to share?" Robert asked.

"I could tell you about this alien ship, but I doubt you'd believe me." Randall replied.

"Alien ship? Green guys, ugly as hell, use some weird shaped guns?"

"Yea, how'd you know?"

"Well… I kinda fought and killed some of them. They disguised their ship as a Merc camp and I took the bait."

"Just be glad they didn't try to probe you, that shit hurts like hell!"

"You… You got probed?"

"Yea… They split open your stomach and fuck around with your guts."

"Okay, I thought you meant being ass raped."

Randall backhanded Robert, "What the hell! Rape is a serious crime, especially in the Wasteland! Don't joke about shit like that!"

"Look who's talking!" A man in a brown trench coat yelled, "You blew up an entire town!"

"Who the he-" Robert started but was cut off as the man pulled a gun and shot him in the chest three times, causing him to fall in a small trench.

Randall jumped down and swung his service rifle around, ducking as he heard the man's gun cock.

Robert's eyes opened, "I'm going to kill him!"

Randall aimed from the trench and fired, the bullet grazing the man's shoulder, he jumped into a trench and shot a few times before reloading.

Robert ran down the trench, to flank the man, Randall distracted him by shooting near where he was hiding, "Surrender now, and maybe we won't kill you!"

As he said that, he saw the man's reinforcements.

"Fuck, reinforcements!" Randall chucked a grenade.

**BOOM!**

Robert turned the final corner and opened fire with his new assault carbine, killing three of the five guys before ducking back around the corner to reload.

Randall used Robert's distraction to get close to the two remaining, he put a bullet through one's head, killing them instantly, and turned to shoot the man. The man moved fast, knocking Randall's rifle from his hands and brought his gun to Randall's face. Randall quickly pushed away the pistol and pulled his knife stabbing forward. The knife hit home, stabbing just inches below the heart, causing the man to drop.

"I… I thought I could avenge them…" The man said between coughs.

"Who?" Robert asked, raising his rifle to the man's head.

"The innocent people this man killed…" The man whispered as he died.

Robert grabbed Randall, "What does he mean, the innocent people you killed?"

Randall took a breath, "A few years ago, a town… Megaton… Blew up. It was built around an undetonated nuke. A man named Mr. Burke offered me a well paying job involving detonating a bomb. I found out it was the nuke, so I declined the job. People saw me talking to him just before the nuke went off, so they assumed I was the one who did it. I lost a good friend in the explosion."

"Sorry man."

"Enough of the past, we have work to do." With that, the two continued towards Primm.


End file.
